


It Was A Cat, Kaito

by ghostition



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Humor, Kaito is a scaredy-cat, M/M, Road Trips, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostition/pseuds/ghostition
Summary: Short and sweet little fic about Kaito, Shuichi, and the trouble they face on their road trip.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	It Was A Cat, Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no saimota fanfics so why not create my own? Be the change you want to see in the world ;)

Kaito nervously glanced at the near empty gas indicator, then looked back up to the outstretched road. There didn’t seem to be anything in sight for miles down the highway, and with Shuichi sleeping in the passenger seat, he really didn’t want the car to break down. He bit his cheek at the predicament, trying to focus on a solution to his problem.

“Maybe I could go back to the last place we stopped,” he thought out loud, scratching his face. “I probably don’t have enough gas, though. Guess I gotta hope there’s someplace to get gas out here,”

He was so focused on trying to solve his problem that he nearly sped past the very solution to said issue: a desolate gas station on the side of the road, with only two lights on. The car screeched to a halt, jerking Kaito forward in his seatbelt before he backed up into the gas station. Shuichi, who had been asleep, was also jerked forward and let out a disgruntled noise. His eyes shot wide open and he gave Kaito a confused and mildly annoyed look.

“Kaitooooo...” he whined, “what the hell.”

Kaito held his hands up in defense. “Sorry Shu, I almost went right past the gas station and we’re out.” He smiled, hoping to make up for waking him up. “You can go back to sleep now.”

“Hngggg,” was all Shuichi mustered before closing his eyes and laying his cheek on the window again.

Kaito allowed himself to take in the adorable sight of sleepy Shuichi for a moment before getting out of the car. He surveyed the gas station. There was only four gas pumps and one of the lights above them flickered out as he stood there. He laughed at that, but in the nervous, tight kind of way. He decided to just fill up the car and question the safety of the gas station after. 

“Man, this place is pretty creepy...”

Once he finished filling up the gas tank, a problem arose: how was he supposed to pay? He took one look at the unlit convenience store where he was supposed to pay and realized it had to be empty. He walked over to the door and peered through the glass door. The sign said “open” in bright red lettering, but it didn’t take a genius to tell that it must’ve been left like that on accident. He grabbed the door handle, and was surprised when it swung open without difficulty. 

The store was completely dark, and upon closer inspection, very dirty. Kaito felt apprehensive. He walked in slowly, uncomfortable with the creaking his feet made on the rickety flooring. He looked around for a counter to leave the money on, or something like that, but before he could a slight noise came from deeper in the store. He jumped back, then became embarrassed by his reaction, though there wasn’t anyone to see it.

“There’s nothin’ to worry about, it’s just the building creaking...” he pumped himself up to keep searching.

A louder noise sounded out, followed by a shadow whipping past his field of vision. Kaito let out a less-than-cool screech of absolute terror and bolted out of the store, money still gripped in his hand.

“SHUICHI! SHUICHI! SHUICHI!” He knocked harshly on the window, which got him a startled, then angry, then concerned look from Shuichi.

“Kaito! Whuh— why are you yelling?”

Shuichi got out of the car and put his hands on Kaito’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. He could tell something had spooked the guy pretty bad. Kaito stammered for a minute or two, gesturing wildly towards the convenience store, before his words came back to him.

“Tried to... pay for the gas,” Kaito gasped, “it was dark n’ empty in there, ‘cept it wasn’t empty ‘cause something big ran right past me!”

“Hey, don’t worry, it was probably just an animal,” Shuichi comforted, moving his hands into Kaito’s.

He pondered his options. They could go back in to investigate and leave the money he could feel in Kaito’s hand, or they could hightail it out of there despite the legal complications. Shuichi, ever the paragon of morality, pulled Kaito by the hand back into the store to pay. He fished his phone out of his pocket and turned the flashlight on.

“Shuichi! Dude, what’re you doing?! There could be something dangerous in here,” Kaito moaned, fear present in his white-fisted grip on Shuichi’s hand.

“Call me curious,” Shuichi said absently, waving his phone around the dark store. 

He caught sight of the counter and was about to walk towards it when his phone died. Kaito yelped and held tighter to Shuichi, so tight that he was scared his hand might come clean off. He tried to take his hand away on instinct, but that just made things worse.

“S-Shu, what happened to the light?”

“Sorry, I think my phone died. Don’t worry, I remember where the counter is.” Shuichi trudged forward with Kaito in tow.

Just as he’d reached it, a noise came from behind. Both of them whipped around to meet their supposed attacker, albeit one more frightened than the other. Shuichi caught sight of a shadow in the corner of his vision, which upon further inspection... was a cat. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He was about to tell Kaito there wasn’t anything to worry about when the cat jumped past them, and none the wiser, Kaito shrieked and yanked Shuichi away.

Shuichi found himself being dragged out of the store so fast he couldn’t move his feet. He felt like his arm might get ripped out of its socket if Kaito pulled it any harder.

“KAITO! KAITO STOP—!” 

Kaito practically threw both of them into the front seat, put the key into the ignition, and sped away. Shuichi, if he hadn’t been somewhat fearing for his safety, would’ve probably been impressed by how quickly Kaito had done it. He took a moment to recollect himself, breathing hard and trying to process what had just happened.

Shuichi startled out giggling, but it turned louder until he ended up snorting and crying from laughter. Kaito, who had been completely focused on the road, pulled over out of concern.

“Shu, Shu! What’s happening, why’re you—?”

“Snrrrk—! I-it was a cat, Kaito!” He couldn’t breathe with how hard he was laughing, and he doubled over.

“Wait, what?” Shuichi looked over to see Kaito looking more flustered than he’d ever seen him. 

Kaito’s reddening face made more fuel for his laughter. “I-I can’t-t!” He stuttered through harsh breaths, burying his head in his arms.

Kaito sat in shock for a moment before erupting into laughter himself, laughing until he was just as breathless as Shuichi.

They settled into a comfortable silence, save for the occasional wheeze. Kaito started the car back up again and drove onto the road, continuing their trip.

Kaito sighed in a half laugh. “Sorry ‘bout that, Shu.”

“It’s fine,” Shuichi gave him a fond look. “Besides, I think that’s the funniest thing that’s happened on this whole road trip. You nearly broke my hand!”

“Aw man, really?” He grabbed Shuichi’s hand and inspected it, earning a blush from both of them.

“As I said, it’s fine, Kaito.” He took his hand away, more out of embarrassment than actual discomfort with Kaito touching him.

Kaito’s face suddenly lit up with a realization. “Oh my god. We didn’t pay for the gas! We broke the law!”

Shuichi snickered again. “Wouldn’t be the first time, space cadet.”

“Dunno what you’re talking ‘bout, bro.” Kaito teased, turning back to the empty road.

Shuichi smiled and laid his cheek back onto the window, falling back into sweet unconsciousness while Kaito explained the complete legality of his past actions.


End file.
